


B is for Beam

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Love, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Eliot has noticed that Parker has five smiles.





	B is for Beam

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for raven_40 on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

Of everyone in this odd little Robin Hood band, Eliot always found Parker the most interesting, and the most crazy, if he were honest. Five years down the line from their first meeting, he one day realised that he had catalogued a list of her features, her emotions, her reactions, and one thing struck him more than anything else - Parker had five smiles.

The first one was easy, and he’d dubbed it her ‘crazy’ smile. Any time she was saying something inappropriate or plotting something truly nuts; whenever she went careering off the side of a building with only a thin cord to save her. Eliot learned to love that smile.

Then came the ‘awkward’ smile, that nervous look like she was a kid who’d been caught with the hand in the cookie jar. It was there when she made a mistake and usually Nate or Sophie were giving her the parental look. It was the cutest thing Eliot had ever seen.

Parker had a ‘fake’ smile too, usually for cons when she had to grift. If the mark needed to think she was interested in him or she was meant to playing some kindly role, she painted on that same dumb grin, and strangely it was always the one that made Eliot laugh easiest - it was just so easy to see through!

In his head, Eliot called the fourth smile Parker’s ‘family’ smile, that only ever came out in the safety of team gatherings. Hardison would let her win at some computer game or Sophie would fix her hair or Nate would tell her she’d done good, and she’d smile so bright and genuine, it lit up the whole room.

The fifth smile was the most important, but Eliot didn’t know that 'til he saw it the first time. Parker was lying in his arms just beaming up at him, as bright and warm as the sunshine as she whispered, ‘I love you’. Eliot knew that smile, much like the words that went with it, was meant just for him alone. Yeah, that was his favourite of all Parker’s smiles and he planned on being here to see it every day, forever.


End file.
